


Colourful mess

by summernevercame



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: A lot - Freeform, I love Mary, M/M, Robert is a sweetheart, and drunkenly confesses his love in front of everyone, elio is babey, elio kinda outs them to everyone, elios pining for Amanda he misses her, friends with benefits with feelings Robert and dadsona, gets a little drunk, party at the christiansens, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summernevercame/pseuds/summernevercame
Summary: Robert was sat on the couch, engrossed in a conversation with Hugo and Damien, and Elio trudged over to him, crawling into his lap and burying his face in his neck, inhaling deeply.“Hey, kid.” Robert said, tensing up a little, but wrapping his arm around him to stop him from slipping off. “You been smoking?”Elio gave a small nod, nuzzling him.“How’re you feeling?” He asked softly and Elio shrugged. “You feel sick?” He shrugged again. “Gonnabesick?”Elio shrugged again, shifting in his lap and letting out a soft breath.“Well, if you are, can you do me a favour and aim for Joseph’s lovely carpet? And maybe aim away from me?” He asked and Elio nodded.He laid there for a few minutes, Robert picking his conversation with the others back up, Elio shifting to get comfortable, eyes closed as he inhaled Robert’s scent. It was comforting.“I think I love you.” He said suddenly, a little louder than intended and he felt Robert tense, the conversation falling silent.





	Colourful mess

**Author's Note:**

> drunk elio is babey

It had only taken a few minutes from Mary to convince Robert to go to the party, versus double the time from Elio. 

In the end, though, Elio wasn’t sure whether it had been Mary that had convinced him at all, or whether it had been Elio whispering in his ear that he was _definitely_ a horny, flirty drunk, and what would he be to do at a party with all of the other dads and no Robert?

Sure, no one really knew about Elio and Robert, hell, _Elio and Robert_ didn’t even know about Elio and Robert. They were just… hooking up. They were friends that had feelings for each other and hooked up. A lot. Like- so much. 

And while they weren’t officially together, they both took it unspoken that they were at least exclusive, and so Robert was prone to getting incredibly jealous of anyone that showed the slightest bit of interest in Elio. Namely, their handsome neighbours, even if their intentions were purely platonic. 

Elio didn’t mind though, as Robert would fuck him really _hard_ if he was feeling jealous. And sure, Elio got jealous too, and would try and suck his soul out of his cock, or ride it until Robert cried. 

They were doing alright. There were no feelings-feelings involved, just friends supporting each other and making each other cum, and that was that. That was good. 

But still, Robert wasn’t about to let a drunk and horny Elio loose with a bunch of handsome single men who may also be relatively drunk and horny, so in the end he’d agreed to go to Joseph’s stupid party. 

Amanda was home from college for a little bit, so she’d agreed to host the “sleepover of all sleepovers” with all of the kids, so no one was worried about that. Amanda was great with them, after all. The perfect mixture of cool and responsible when only absolutely necessary that kids loved to latch onto. 

Robert was fashionably late, of course, despite Elio texting him to remind him to be on time, though he didn’t know what he’d expected. 

Everyone seemed to be having a good time so far, though, and there was _plenty_ of alcohol so Elio was sure it would be fine. He knew that Robert was trying to cut back on his alcohol consumption, but he was sure that one night wouldn’t do him any harm. Maybe that was why he’d been so reluctant to come, after all. It seemed that he and Joseph now were at least on good terms. Or… terms that meant they could stand to be in each other’s company, at least. 

Robert arrived only around an hour late, and things were going smoothly. Elio was… probably drinking more than he should have been, and maybe more than everyone else was, but it was a party! Mary was off to the side giggling at him as he filled up some of the other dad’s drinks, having another for himself too, before Robert wrapped an arm around his waist, diverting him away from the drinks table. 

“Easy tiger.” He murmured, a smile on his face. “You eat before you came here?” 

Elio giggled and shook his head. “Knew there was something I forgot.”

Robert rolled his eyes, though there was a smile on his face. “Come on, let’s get something in you, hm?”

Elio frowned and shook his head. “No, ‘m okay. ‘M just thirsty.”

“Water?” Robert asked, directing him to the kitchen and getting a glass out as Elio managed to haul himself up onto the kitchen counter, swinging his legs. 

“Whiskey.” Elio said with a grin. “Let’s do shots, c’mon.”

Robert looked at him with a raised brow. “You think that’s a good idea?”

Elio shrugged. “Sounds like a great idea.”

“I’ll bet it does.” Robert nodded, filling the glass with some water and handing it to him. “Take a sip of this for me, yeah?”

Elio looked warily at it and poured at Robert, shaking his head. “Don’t wanna.”

“Come on, Elio.” Robert said and Elio shook his head again. Robert huffed. “Baby, please?” He asked and Elio softened, reaching out for it with a grabby hand. 

“He’s got you wrapped right around his little finger.” Mary commented with a laugh from where she was leaning against the doorframe. 

Robert huffed and glared at her. “Shut up. He’s drinking it, isn’t he?” He said, gesturing to where Elio was sipping at the water, looking between them. 

“I’m baby.” Elio said to Mary, pointing to himself. 

Mary snorted, covering her mouth as she giggled, “Yeah, kid, you are.”

Elio put the glass down on the side, sighing softly and leaning against Robert’s chest and Robert wrapped an arm around him to steady him, pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of his head. 

“I can take him out for some air.” Mary offered and Robert glanced between the two.

“Okay, sure.” He said, helping Elio down off of the counter and he stumbled towards Mary, latching onto her arm. 

“Hi.” He said with a smile. 

“Hi, kid.” She replied, leading him out back. 

They sat down together at the table and Mary pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, offering them to Elio. 

“Rob’ll kill me for giving you one of these.” She said as Elio took one with a shrug. 

“I can do what I want.” He said, letting her light it for him. “I want another drink.”

Mary chuckled as she lit her own and took a long drag. 

“What’s the deal then, sailor?” She asked, tilting her head. “You’re not normally one to get this pissed.”

Elio gave a small shrug. “Dunno.” He said and Mary gave him a look. “Miss Manda.”

“She’s only at Brian’s.”

Elio gave her a look. “Yeah for the rest of the week. Then what?”

Mary sighed softly and laid her hand over his. “You’re gonna be just fine, kid. You got us, and she’s gonna come back to visit all the time.”

Elio shrugged again, snuffing out his cigarette. “M gonna go to the bathroom.” He said and Mary nodded, waving him off. 

Elio went back inside with a huff. He was sobering up in a way that he didn’t like. He didn’t want to be depressed thinking about his daughter leaving again, so he headed back over to the drinks table, grateful that Robert didn’t seem to be around, and poured himself some shots. If no one was going to do them with him, that didn’t mean he couldn’t have some of his own.

He downed a couple, and then one more for good measure, head swimming nicely again, and he stood there swaying to the music for a few minutes, before heading back into the living room where a few of the dads were sitting chatting, nursing their drinks. 

Robert was sat on the couch, engrossed in a conversation with Hugo and Damien, and Elio trudged over to him, crawling into his lap and burying his face in his neck, inhaling deeply. 

“Hey, kid.” Robert said, tensing up a little, but wrapping his arm around him to stop him from slipping off. “You been smoking?”

Elio gave a small nod, nuzzling him. 

“How’re you feeling?” He asked softly and Elio shrugged. “You feel sick?” He shrugged again. “Gonna _be_ sick?”

Elio shrugged again, shifting in his lap and letting out a soft breath.

“Well, if you are, can you do me a favour and aim for Joseph’s lovely carpet? And maybe aim away from me?” He asked and Elio nodded. 

He laid there for a few minutes, Robert picking his conversation with the others back up, Elio shifting to get comfortable, eyes closed as he inhaled Robert’s scent. It was comforting. 

“I think I love you.” He said suddenly, a little louder than intended and he felt Robert tense, the conversation falling silent. 

No one said anything for a few moments and Elio thought maybe he imagined saying it, but then Robert was gently brushing his hair from his face, and Elio opened his eyes, looking sleepily up at him. He looked soft. 

“Why don’t you try telling me that another time, huh?”

Elio shook his head. “Can’t.” He said with a soft sad sigh. “Don’t love me back.”

“Says who?” Robert asked softly and Elio shrugged, eyes falling closed again as he snuggled back into him. 

“Just don’t.”

He felt Robert’s hold on him tighten a little, holding him closer against him but he didn’t say anything else, one hand supporting his back, the other wound into his hair and soothingly petting it. 

Elio fell asleep quickly after that, only waking when Robert finally shifted. 

“We should get you home.” He murmured and Elio whined softly, shaking his head. 

“Don’t wanna move.” He mumbled. 

“Elio, come on.”

“Feel sick.”

“What, you wanna stay at Joseph’s it all night?” Robert scoffed. 

“Wanna stay with you.” Elio mumbled. 

“You can, but we gotta go home and get you to bed.”

“We gonna go home and fuck?” Elio asked with a soft sleepy hum. 

“No, you just said you feel sick.” He said and Elio shrugged. “And you’re drunk as fuck.”

“If you make me get up ‘m gonna be sick.” Elio whined softly and Robert sighed. 

“Alright, we can stay here a bit longer.” He conceded. 

“Sleepover?” Elio asked hopefully. 

“No.”

“Sleepover.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Baby, please?” Elio whined. 

“No.”

“No, I’m baby.” Elio agreed. “You’re baby too. Please please please sleepover.”

“Elio, can you shut the fuck up?” Robert asked with a huff and Elio frowned, bottom lip trembling. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled. 

“Let the kid have his sleepover.” Came a more distant voice which Elio took a few moments to place as Mary’s. “Don’t be a dick, Rob.”

“I’m not being a dick, he’s being fucking annoying.” Robert grumbled, holding Elio tighter to him, almost protectively. 

“Well, we can all have a sleepover.” She suggested, someone interrupting her briefly which Elio guessed was probably Joseph, but she cut him off before he could say anything. “Good? Good. You’re all staying here.”

Elio smiled and then huffed softly, turning his face into Robert’s neck. 

“What? Aren’t you happy we’re all having a goddamned sleepover?” 

Elio whined softly. “You’re mad at me.” He mumbled. 

“I’m not mad at you.”

“Are.”

“I’m not.”

“Are.”

Robert grumbled, grabbing Elio’s hair and pulling him up from where he was resting his head so he could look at him. 

“I’m not fucking mad at you.”

“I’m not fucking mad at you.” Elio echoed, pouting. 

“I’m about to be, I tell you.” He said and Elio frowned sadly. Robert huffed. “I’m not mad at you.” He said a little softer. 

Elio pouted, looking at him doubtfully. 

Robert huffed again, glancing at the others in the room for a moment and then back at Elio, gritting his teeth. “Baby.” He murmured, gently sliding his hand around to cup Elio’s face. “I’m not mad at you.”

“I’m baby.” Elio said softly. 

“You’re baby.” Robert agreed. 

“I’m your baby?”

Robert blew out a long breath and nodded. “You’re my baby.”

Elio smiled softly to himself. “Um. Kiss?” He asked. 

“I thought you said you felt sick.” Robert said, raising a distrustful eyebrow. 

“Not gonna be.” Elio promised. 

“Okay.” He said, stroking his thumb over Elio’s cheek and leaning in, gently brushing their lips together. 

Elio melted against him, making a soft sound of contentment as he looped an arm around Robert’s neck to steady him, suddenly feeling weak, moving his lips against Robert’s. 

“That better?” Robert murmured against his lips, giving another gentle press. 

“Yeah.” Elio breathed back, chasing his lips when he pulled away. 

“You gonna let me take you home now?” He asked and Elio pouted. 

“Sleepover.”

“Well, it was worth a shot.” Robert said with a shrug, throwing his legs up over the other side of the couch and laying down, pulling Elio against his chest. 

Elio quickly snuggled into him, face pressed into his neck and arm thrown over his waist. Robert wrapped his arm around him, kissing his head and closing his eyes. 

“I didn’t realise the party was over.” Someone said amusedly and Elio was too tired to place their voice. 

“Party’s over when I say it’s over.” That was Robert. Elio could feel his chest vibrating when he spoke. “Be a dear and get us a blanket, will you?”

Elio was aware that a few minutes later he was a lot warmer than he had been before, and Robert was kissing the side of his head. 

“I told you this party was a dumb fucking idea.” He said gruffly and Elio smiled sleepily, giving a tiny shrug.


End file.
